1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light receiving apparatus.
2. Related Art
A camera is known in which a mirror box supporting an imaging element is supported on a main frame that is the main structure of the camera body by a shock resistant support member.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-215014
However, there is a problem that components to which the optical elements are secured are prone to receiving stress from the outside.